


Bad Ideas

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow, Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of Hard Traveling Heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ideas

"Bad idea."

The two men looked down into the ravine where the truck they had picked up in the last town was now settled, upside down.

"I told you that."

"You did not!"

"Okay, I thought it."

Hal looked at Ollie in complete disbelief. "You did not, because if you had thought it, you would have said it. You've got no brain-mouth filter, bud."

Ollie glared, then shrugged, smiling. "It was still a bad idea."

"And saying that doesn't get the truck out of the ravine."

"Hey, I'm not the one with the ring, buddy, or the omnipotent smurfs," Ollie answered that, settling back to lean on the tree closest to them.

"I'll tell Ganthet that's what you called him," Hal laughed, before suiting up for work.


End file.
